


Sleepless Imagination

by Fushigikage



Series: Foxy Blue Love [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Twelveclara, whouffaldi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: O inverno londrino estava forte naquele ano, porém não estava forte o suficiente para impedir que o Doutor e Clara tivessem uma pequena aventura após o Sleepless Imagination.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Foxy Blue Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sleepless Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, NÃO ME PROCESSEM, pois não tenho dinheiro para pagar o advogado.  
> Nada aqui me pertence, principalmente Doctor Who.  
> O nome é tirado da música Sleepless Imagination do The Yellow Monkey (e, sim, tô panfletando a música).

O clima cinzento era tão natural em Londres que diversas vezes se esquecia que os dias podiam ser extremamente claros e quentes – no entanto, esse não era sequer um desses dias calorosos. O inverno castigava as ruas da cidade com sua neve espessa e vento forte, o que obrigava as pessoas a passar o maior tempo possível dentro de suas casas. E era por esse motivo que Clara e o Doutor estavam em casa naquele dia – mais precisamente, no apartamento dela. Ambos haviam combinado de se encontrar apenas após as aulas dela, o que significava que ela teria tempo para estudar durante a semana e o final de semana ficaria livre para os dois. Clara seguia o seu ritual à risca: toda sexta feira, ia ao Subjective Late Show assistir a banda do Doutor tocar. No final do show, eles iam para o apartamento dela e ficavam juntos até segunda pela manhã – que era quando voltavam para a rotina semanal. Estavam fazendo isso há alguns meses e não tinham do que reclamar.

No momento, estavam ambos protegendo-se do frio severo que fazia naquela tarde. Clara estava lendo em uma poltrona próxima ao aquecedor e o Doutor dedilhava sua guitarra enquanto observava os flocos de neve caindo pela janela. A música era suave e o clima agradável, ainda que ambos estivessem em silêncio.

– Acho que você deveria tentar. – Clara falou de repente, quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

Ele se limitou a lançar um olhar confuso para ela. A jovem se levantou e foi até o quarto. Minutos depois, voltou com uma página de jornal nas mãos, página esta que ela sabia que ele reconheceria.

– Sei que não deveria mexer nas suas coisas – ela começou. – Mas essa é uma oportunidade e tanto. Por que você não se inscreve?

Naquela página haviam diversos anúncios de shows e peças de teatro que estavam acontecendo, mas ele sabia exatamente a qual ela estava se referindo. Em um canto não muito grande, no meio de diversos outros anúncios, lia-se: “ _Sleepless_ _Imagination_ _‘90 – Inscrições abertas”_. O Doutor conhecia bem esse evento, já que era um dos poucos que realmente conseguia destaque em pleno inverno londrino. O evento era composto totalmente por bandas _underground_ e ele próprio já havia frequentado como espectador algumas vezes. Estava com aquele recorte há semanas no fundo da mochila e não cogitava participar, principalmente porque isso significaria ficar longe de Clara por mais dias do que estava disposto a ficar.

– Eu li o anúncio. – Ela continuou. – Ainda há vagas. É um evento grande e conhecido, já era para você ter se inscrito. 

Estranhando o silêncio dele, continuou usando o tom mais encorajador que conseguiu.

– E eu iria adorar ver você tocar em um evento desses, sabe? A propósito, vou estar livre na data do festival, caso queira que eu tiete a sua banda. – Ela sorriu e pode perceber a expressão dele relaxar.

Ele, de fato, inscreveu a banda no evento. Três semanas depois, estavam os dois viajando no carro dele, rumo aos confins da Inglaterra – como ele gostava de dizer. O Doutor convenceu Clara a acompanhar os _Time_ _Lords_ _from_ _Gallifrey_ como _staff_ , ainda que ela não tivesse certeza se poderia ajudá-los de alguma forma. Estavam concluindo os preparativos para a apresentação e a jovem não pode deixar de notar que o palco era bem maior do que imaginava que fosse. De onde estava, podia ver a grande quantidade de pessoas que estavam chegando para assistir aos shows do dia, uma mistura de tribos que ela não imaginava que fosse possível. 

A _Time_ _Lords_ _from_ _Gallifrey_ foi a quarta banda da noite. Clara estava encantada com o quanto o Doutor se sentia em casa em cima do palco com a sua guitarra. Seu coração acelerava sempre que ele dava um jeito de lançar um olhar em sua direção e o sorriso em seu rosto se alargava a cada movimento dele. O repertório da banda chegou nos covers de David Bowie e o público foi ao delírio; o Doutor era um grande músico e um grande fã, o que dava àquela interpretação um toque especial. O toque da guitarra que indicava que a próxima música seria _Rebel_ _Rebel_ – que era uma de suas preferidas, ainda mais na voz _dele_. Percebeu quando, no refrão, ele olhou novamente em sua direção e foi nessa hora que teve uma ideia. Porém, naquele momento, iria aproveitar o show. Os movimentos rápidos e melodiosos do jovem e de seus companheiros de banda fizeram o público vibrar durante toda apresentação deles. Agradecendo a animação do público, a banda se despediu depois de pouco mais de meia hora, deixando o espaço para uma banda _folk_ que viria em seguida. Assim que viu Clara, o Doutor pegou Clara nos braços e a abraçou animadamente. Separaram seus pertences e foram se afastando. Ele pediu que ela esperasse um momento, enquanto falava com seus colegas.

–  Eles não vêm ? – Clara perguntou ao notar que o Doutor estava voltando sozinho com a sua guitarra e alguns equipamentos, sem seus colegas de banda.

– Eles decidiram aproveitar o festival. – Ele respondeu simplesmente. – Vamos.

Caminharam de volta à TARDIS – que era o nome que o Doutor tinha dado ao seu furgão anos 70 azul –, que estava estacionada não muito longe dali. Assim que terminaram de guardar os poucos itens no veículo, sentaram no chão do mesmo para aproveitar o momento a sós – o céu estava limpo, a lua brilhava alto no céu e a música que vinha do palco não tão longe dali era agradável; era o tipo de clima que pedia para ser aproveitado. Clara apoiou a cabeça no peito do Doutor e ele enlaçou a jovem com os braços, mantendo-a próxima a si. A TARDIS, mesmo sendo um veículo antigo, era aconchegante com toda decoração exótica que seu dono havia colocado.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, apenas relaxando e aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Ele chegou a pensar que ela havia caído no sono, quando foi surpreendido por ela. Clara havia se afastado dele, porém por um breve momento, já que no instante seguinte estava sentada em seu colo. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e aproximou os lábios, beijando-o. O beijo ficou quente na medida em que o Doutor retribuía o beijo sedento que ela lhe dava. Apertando sua coxa com uma das mãos e tocando o seu pescoço com a outra, sentiu Clara estremecer em seus braços, enquanto gemia baixinho. A mão que estava em sua coxa começou a passear sem muita pressa, até que ele a colocou debaixo de sua saia para apertar a sua bunda com força. Ela rebolou com o toque dele, deixando as mãos passearem livremente pelo tórax magro dele. 

Movendo os quadris habilidosamente, Clara sentiu que o membro dele estava ereto dentro da calça. Saindo de cima do colo dele, abriu o zíper da calça e a abaixou devagar. Ao tocar nele por cima da cueca, sentiu-o pulsar em sua mão. Ela retirou a peça e então segurou-o nas mãos, deslizando os dedos suavemente da base até o topo. Sem pressa, passou a acelerar os movimentos, enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos no rosto dele, observando cada reação esboçada por ele. O Doutor buscou manter os olhos fixos nela, um sorriso inebriante estampado no rosto. Sem que ele esperasse, ela se inclinou sobre ele e abocanhou o pênis dele.

– Porra, Clara!

Jogando o corpo para trás, o Doutor levou as mãos à própria cabeça, buscando conter os gemidos que a sensação de ter Clara sugando-o dava. Ela era, de fato, habilidosa com suas mãos gentis, porém era ainda mais habilidosa com seus lábios macios como veludo; a língua fazia movimentos circulares no topo e descia até a base – e então ela voltava a engoli-lo, sugá-lo, chupá-lo, enquanto brincava com as suas bolas com uma das mãos. De tempos em tempos ela parava, só para observá-lo se contorcer no chão da TARDIS. Umedecendo os lábios com a língua, voltou sua atenção ao membro ereto em suas mãos que precisava ser aliviado.

– Clara... – A voz do Doutor era quase um sussurro. – Porra, desse jeito você vai me matar.

Ouvindo isso, ela fez uma nova investida, dessa vez com mais força.

– Eu vou gozar, merda!

O jovem enlaçou os dedos nos cabelos dela, buscando uma forma de diminuir o ritmo dela, afinal de contas, a brincadeira estava boa demais para terminar tão rápido. Deixando-se levar pelo ritmo dele, Clara retirou o pênis da boca para observá-lo melhor. As mãos dele desceram pelo seu rosto, enquanto o peito arfava em busca de algum auto controle. A jovem fechou os olhos ao sentir que ele fazia movimentos circulares com a ponta dos dedos em seu rosto, começando pela sua bochecha até chegar nos lábios – momento em que ela prontamente abriu a boca para lamber seus dedos. Ele sorriu e sentiu um novo choque de êxtase alcançar seu corpo quando sentiu seu dedo médio ser chupado por ela. 

– Clara... – a voz que saiu estava ainda mais rouca e baixa do que antes.

Ela segurou a mão dele entre as suas mãos e, mantendo os olhos fixos nos dele, sorriu.

– Se você quiser que eu pare – disse enquanto guiava a mão dele por debaixo da sua saia, fazendo-o tocar sua região íntima. – É só você falar que eu paro, hm?

Mesmo sob a proteção da peça de roupa íntima, podia sentir o quanto ela estava molhada e convidativa entre os seus dedos. Acomodando-se melhor, Clara levantou a própria saia e, retirando a calcinha, sentou entre as pernas dele. Envolveu o pênis dele com uma das mãos e, levando a mão livre a tocar a si própria, começou a massagear seu clitóris no mesmo ritmo em que masturbava seu parceiro pulsante. Ela podia vê-lo se contorcendo no chão, xingando toda a sorte de palavrões conhecidos e inimagináveis; seu rosto estava vermelho e suado, uma visão que a jovem, particularmente, adorava. 

– Doutor... – Gemeu baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida.

Sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, deixou que a onda de prazer a invadisse, deixando que o seu sorriso se tornasse ainda mais evidente. Se colocou de joelhos novamente, para poder libertar o seu amante. Lambeu o líquido que começava a vazar pelo topo, deixando os dedos correrem livremente por todo comprimento dele, até decidir recolocá-lo na boca – que foi seguido de um “ _ porra _ ” bem alto. Lançando um olhar desafiador, ela continuou a chupá-lo e acariciá-lo, até que o clímax finalmente veio – e, com ele, uma série de palavrões ininteligíveis vindos do Doutor. Limpando os cantos da boca depois de experimentar o  _ sabor _ do Doutor, ela se ajeitou e, com o auxílio de uma toalha, limpou o jovem suado e exausto que estava no chão. Ajudou-o a se ajeitar e recompondo-se, deitou ao lado dele no furgão, aninhando-se nele.

– Por que você fez isso? – Ele perguntou.

– Você não gostou? – Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos para encontrar os seus olhos.

– Se eu gostei? – Ele riu. – Porra, eu gostei  _ pra caralho _ ! 

– Então pronto – ela voltou a se deitar apoiada nele. – Você, meu  _ rock star _ preferido, merecia relaxar e eu queria experimentar você. Estamos quites.

– Não totalmente.

– Calado.

Ficaram em silêncio ouvindo a música que ainda tocava não muito longe dali e sentindo a brisa gelada contra os seus corpos. Quando Clara adormeceu, o Doutor a pegou no colo com cuidado e a colocou para deitar na cama improvisada que ele tinha feito na TARDIS. Cobrindo o corpo dela, ficou observando-a dormir.

– Me aguarde, Clara Oswald...

**Author's Note:**

> É a primeira vez que escrevo algo do gênero, então não faço ideia de como irá soar para o leitor.  
> De qualquer forma, perdão por quaisquer inconvenientes.


End file.
